The Ultimate Team?!? Shiro Kain, Lucifer, Nova Blade!!
An Unfortunate Choice of Kidnapping Written By: Generalzer0 Plot By: Firefist553 and 1NF3RNO On a jungle island, near the Sabaody Archipelago A young female was running through the dense trees. Running as quickly as possible and as quietly as possible, for she fears that the dragon, or more specifically, a wyvern would hear her. '???: '(thinking to herself) Dammit… Where did everybody go? We were enjoying a nice lunch on the island and all of a sudden, a huge gust blew us all apart. Where’s Nova? I miss him… Suddenly, trees surrounding Rose was torn apart from the sky. The trees was thrown across the island. Now, Rose was standing in the middle of a giant clearing instead of in the middle of a bunch of dense trees. The wyvern roared out intensely. 'Rose: '''Dammit!! Get away from me!! ''Rose put her hand out and a burst of fire shot out at the wyvern. The wyvern simply shot out a blast of fire right back at her but the blast of fire that the wyvern shot out was much larger and stronger. The two fire blasts collided. Rose knew that her fire was much weaker in comparison, so she ducked out of the way, right before the wyvern’s fire outpowered hers. 'Rose: '''Dammit. I’m no match for this monster. I have to get out of here. I have to find Nova. ''Rose ran away as fast as her legs could take her. The wyvern flew after her and grabbed her with its tail and flew up into the air. Rose kept shooting out fire at its tail but the more she attacked it, the more it squeezed its tail tighter. Rose knew that she was going to be crushed if she kept attacking and stopped. 'Rose: '''NOVAAAA!!!!! HELP MEEEE!!!! ''(Rose started crying) Rose yelled out before the wyvern flew away with her. Suddenly, Nova appeared out of the dense trees. Rose saw him and was relieved. 'Nova: '''Don’t worry! I’m here! ''(Nova grinning and standing in a cool pose) ''Oi, you overgrown lizard! You’ve just managed to piss me off. ''(Nova looking angry with veins popping) Hika Hika Sun Bolt!! Nova tried to use Hika Hika Sun Bolt but failed. 'Nova: '''Shit! The sun’s down!! How did I not notice?!? ''Nova looked back at the wyvern, only to see it flying away with Rose. 'Nova: '''ROSEEEE!!!! On a desert island, near the Sabaody Archipelago ''A young female was holding a large axe by the handle with both hands. She was looking up at the flying dinosaur, a quetzalcoatlus. The dinosaur flew down towards the young female, ready to attack her with its beak. The young female jumped up and defended herself by smashing her axe against its beak. The two kept going at it for another couple of strikes. '???: '''Dammit, I’m too weak. I need more than just my axe to take down that thing. ''The dinosaur flew down once more and the young female jumped up. They were about to clash until a swordsman appeared and slashed the dinosaur’s back. The dinosaur screeched out loudly. '???: '''Ryusen! ''(The young female looked happy) 'Ryusen: '''Oi, Aoi! It’s not like you to give up like this. ''(Ryusen grinning) The two landed on the sand. Ryusen sheathed his katana, Tatsumaki. Aoi stuck her axe into the sand. 'Aoi: '''Shut up… That thing was hard to take down. I don’t think that a normal dinosaur is this strong. I should’ve been able to take it down easily already. '''Ryusen: '''Who knows? But look… I clearly cut that thing but it doesn’t even look like it’s in pain. This is no normal dinosaur, must be a zoan user. ''The dinosaur charged down towards Ryusen and Aoi. Ryusen grabbed his katana and Aoi picked up her axe. Before they jumped up to retaliate, the dinosaur was suddenly being attacked by a bunch of fists made out of air. A metal rod extended from the ground and smashed into the dinosaur’s head. 'Aoi: '''Shiro! '''Ryusen: '''Kobo! ''Both Ryusen and Aoi looked happy to see their nakama again. 'Shiro: '''What the hell? How is this thing still flying, it should be dead by now. ''The dinosaur stayed in mid-air, as if it were analysing the situation. It screeched out loud and flew towards Shiro, it tried to hit Shiro with its wing as it flies by but only went through him. It continued on as if Shiro wasn’t there and flew towards the ground. Ryusen jumped up and held Tatsumaki, ready to strike the dinosaur and Kobo stayed on the ground and put both his hands together in front of his mouths. He inhaled and blew out scraps of metal towards the dinosaur. The dinosaur sped up its speed and hit Ryusen with its wing before Ryusen could strike it and flew straight through the scraps of metal. 'Kobo: ' Impossible!! There’s no way it can fly through that uninjured. (Kobo looked shocked) Ryusen finally fell onto the sand after being hit. Ryusen looked to be in a great deal of pain. The dinosaur flew close to the ground, tried to hit Kobo with its wings but only going through him, like with Shiro and still flying. Shiro realized something. 'Shiro: '''Shit! It’s going after Aoi! It never intended to fight us in the first place! ''Shiro flew down towards Aoi and the dinosaur but it was too late. The dinosaur grabbed Aoi with its talon and flew off. Shiro followed him close behind and tried to attack it with air projectile attacks but the dinosaur was holding Aoi as hostage and Shiro couldn’t hit it. 'Shiro: '''SHIT!!!!! On an icy and snowy island, near the Sabaody Archipelago ''A young female was walking through a snowstorm, in search of her nakama, after losing sight of each other in the snowstorm. The young female continued walking until she reached a cathedral-like castle. The castle had four towers, each with a stone gargoyle, sitting in the same position, except for one. The young female did not notice the gargoyles in the thick snowstorm. She walked up to the giant door and knocked as loud as she could. '???: '''Oi~ Is anybody in there? ''The knocking had woken up the different looking gargoyle that was sleeping atop the tower. The gargoyle spread its large wings and flew down towards the entrance of the castle. It was silent, so the young female didn’t hear it flying in. Luckily, a young man jumped out of nowhere through the thick snow and whacked the gargoyle’s head with a trident. The gargoyle roared out loudly. The young female heard the roar and turned around. '???: ' Lucifer! 'Lucifer: '''Oi, Crystal! What are you doing? A monster was flying towards you and you didn’t even notice it? '''Crystal: '''Really?? '''Lucifer: '''Can’t believe you didn’t even notice it, well whatever, I already took care of it. ''Crystal didn’t say anything and looked scared. Lucifer turned around and was surprised to see a giant figure looming over him, looking uninjured. 'Lucifer: '''What the hell?? There’s no way that that thing should be conscious right now. I smacked its head with my trident that’s imbued with Haki!! ''The gargoyle lifted its arm. Lucifer kept his guard up and took out his shield. The gargoyle smacked Lucifer sideways out into the snow. 'Lucifer: '(thinking to himself)What the hell?!? My shield has an Impact Dial in it and yet, the entire force of the attack wasn’t absorbed in time?!? What monstrous strength!! 'Crystal: '''Kyahhh!! ''Lucifer heard Crystal screaming. 'Lucifer: '''Crystal!! ''Lucifer used Soru and ran back to where Crystal and the gargoyle was. When Lucifer got there, he saw the gargoyle holding an unconscious Crystal in its hand. 'Lucifer: '''You freak!! Let go of her!!! ''Lucifer charged at the gargoyle with his trident, ready to use an Ittoryu technique, but the gargoyle spread its humongous wings and flapped them. The gargoyle flew away and the force of the wings flapping blew Lucifer away. 'Lucifer: '''CRYSTAAAAAL!!!!!! '''Crystal: '(whispering to herself quietly, unconscious) Lucifer… Category:Stories Category:Collaboration